Planetary Operational Defense System (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Pod | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , , | Relatives = Ex Nihilo (creator, deceased) Aikku Jokinen (former host) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Avenger Base Two, Savage Land; Avengers Island | Gender = Agender | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Sentient robotic armor bonded to a human | PlaceOfBirth = Mars | PlaceOfDeath = Avenger Base Two, Savage Land | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Stefano Caselli | First = Avengers Vol 5 4 | First2 = (Shadow) (Full appearance) | Death = New Avengers Vol 4 15 | HistoryText = Pod was the creation of Ex Nihilo of Mars. It was launched towards Earth by an "evolution bomb" and designed to serve as Earth's self-defense mechanism. It landed somewhere in Norway where it bonded with a young girl named Aikku Jokinen, and both became wrapped in a cocoon. The cocoon was discovered by A.I.M.. Once the cocoon hatched, Pod took over Aikku's mind and proceeded to fly to Australia where the Avengers were fighting other creations of Ex Nihilo's in Perth. Pod quickly defeated the Avengers, adapting to their attacks and strategies, and was soon confronted by Superia, who managed to capture Pod once more for experimentation, firstly by placing it in the space between two dead universes. New Avengers When Bobby da Costa became the leader of A.I.M., he rescued Pod and stored it in his office. After he decided to tackle the problem the incursions represented, Sunspot sent Pod with Shang-Chi to Japan, to activate the self-replicating mechanism for Earth, that created an army of duplicates of Shang-Chi. Pod eventually became Sunspot's bodyguard and a member of the New Avengers. An A.I.M. engineer, Dr. Toni Ho, became interested in studying Pod. Toni discovered that while Aikku could come out of Pod, the process would cause Pod's A.I. system to reset and effectively terminate its current self, which meant that it wasn't the armor itself what forced Aikku to remain inside, rather it was her desire to sustain Pod. Barely a few moments after making this discovery, Pod, Aikku, and Toni were targeted by the Maker and Skar when the New Revengers attacked A.I.M.'s Avenger Base Two, and Pod was fatally damaged. The injuries to Pod's body were of such an extent that the suit wasn't capable of healing both Aikku and itself, so it chose its user, and freed her as it went offline. Aikku still retained a portion of the Pod armor, an undersuit that was more streamlined in appearance, but suffered great grief over the loss of Pod. | Personality = | Powers = Flight: Pod could fly at supersonic speeds. Arsenal: Pod was equipped with a variety of weapons. * Eye Beam: From the armor's eye, Pod could fire a powerful laser, which was capable of hurting beings like Thor and Hyperion. * Energy Blasts: Pod could fire powerful blasts of energy. * Mines: Pod could launch explosive mines from its body. Shield Generation: Pod could create an energy shield around itself. Invulnerability Pod was capable of surviving in extremely harsh environments, like the nothingness left by the collision of two universes. Power-Level Adaption: The Pod armor's greatest, if not more likely, primary ability is to adjust and augment its on-board systems and parameters to counter and exceed any opposing force it has set itself against. Having been able to study and steadily boost itself to considerable enough degrees to take on, and out, all of Earth's Mightiest single handed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under his its own power | Weapons = Mines | Notes = * The seven "Origin Bombs" that Ex Nihilo was able to successfully seed the Earth with corresponded to certain attributes that their creator considered essential to a functioning sentient organism which he was trying to turn the Earth into. Pod's function was "Self-Defense." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Empowered by Ex Nihilo's Origin Bombs Category:Flight Category:Adaptation Category:Energy Projection Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Invulnerability Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:One Eye Category:Civil War II casualties